diabolik_loversfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tysiącletnia wojna Demonów i Królów
Prawdopodobnym był fakt, że wiele tysięcy lat temu królowie obu rodów - Giesbach, Król Przodków(ród Pierwszej Krwi) i Karlheinz, Król wampirów(ród Nietoperzy) mieli nietypowy rodzaj przyjaźni. Często odwiedzali się nawzajem w swoich królestwach w świecie demonów. Jednak Giesbach spostrzegał Karlheinz'a, jako kogoś niższej rangi, albowiem wampir jest jednym z podgatunków, stworzonych przez Rasę Przodków. I po tym, jak Karlheinz zaczął wykazywać coraz większy potencjał niż Giesbach i fakt, że ta sama kobieta pociągała ich obu, zaostrzyła się między nimi ognista rywalizacja. Giesbach stał się zazdrosny i tą zazdrość starał się przekształcić w wojnę międzyrasową w świecie demonów, chcąc przy tym wykorzystać okazję do podporządkowania sobie wszystkie rasy. Lecz Karlheinz miał o wiele więcej sojuszników, a Burai, Król Vibora(ród Węża) stał u jego boku. Giesbach zaczął obawiać się rosnącej siły starszego z synów, Carli oraz ludzi będących w jego królestwie i terytoriach w świecie demonów, którzy kochali jego syna, dlatego postanowił, że pozbędzie się Carli wraz z Karlheinz'em za jednym zamachem. W tym celu wysłał swoje oddziały przeciwko wampirom i viborom na ziemię demonicznego świata, w którym prowadził wojnę, a na dowódcę oddziału wyznaczył Carlę, mając nadzieję, że on i Karlheinz pozabijają się nawzajem. Aby uniknąć wojny, utraty wielu ludzi i straty swego syna, Krone - żona Giesbach'a - przyznała się przed mężem, że planowała na niego zamach, przez to trafiła do więzienia. Miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu zapobiegnie wojnie z wampirami i viborasami. Karlheinz słynący ze swojej ogromnej wiedzy prawdopodobnie był w stanie odnaleźć lekarstwo na Endzeit, dlatego też Krone wysłała swoją siostrę Menae, by razem znaleźli rozwiązanie(którą Karlheinz wysłał do Burai'a, a ten zapłodnił ją. Menae urodziła Cordelię, będącą odporną na wirus Endzeit. Karlheinz zamierzał ją wykorzystać jako nową Ewę, a on sam w żadnym wypadku nie planował ratować wszystkich z powodu swoich egoistycznych pobudek. Ponadto podejrzewał, że Endzeit w przyszłości może przerzucić się na inne rasy demonów, a nawet na ludzki świat, dlatego chciał użyć Cordelii do roli nowej Ewy.) Wedle planu Krone, Carla zaraził ojca wirusem, a dzięki dobrej strategii zabił go, jednak strażnicy oraz Shin - jego młodszy brat - uznali go za uzurpatora. Giesbach umarł, jednak zarażając się, zaraził również Carlę wirusem Endzeit. Karlheinz wraz z Burai'em zamknął Zamek Antenate z kilkoma żyjącymi jeszcze członkami rodu, później zmanipulował umysłami większości demonów, ażeby ci zapomnieli o istnieniu rodu Przodków. Rasa zginęła we wnętrzu zamku z powodu wirusa, przeżyli jedynie Carla - nowy Król Przodków i Shin, którzy wierzyli, że wiele tysięcy lat później dojdzie do jednego z rzadkich zaćmieni księżyca, które synchronizują się z zaćmieniami księżyca w świecie ludzi, a które osłabiają wampirzą magię i dzięki temu złamią pieczęć, która więziła ich w zamku. Jeśli chodziło o Gottfierd'a, króla Wilków, to on i jego ród byli sprzymierzeni z rasą wampirów, jednak nie uczestniczyli w wojnie i zostali w królestwie i terytoriach świata demonów, ponieważ nie byli w żaden sposób zagrożeni wojną. Natomiast król Adler (ród Orłów) pod koniec wojny wraz ze swoim ludem stanął po stronie zwycięzców. Chociaż Burai miał miano Króla Demonów, to był jednak tylko nic nieznaczący tytuł, ponieważ prawdziwym Królem Demonów jest Karlheinz(tak jak Carla powiedział to w swojej historii). OBECNA SYTUACJA RZĄDZĄCYCH: - Przodkowie: Giesbach(nie żyje) >>> Carla(żyje) - Wampiry: Karlheinz(zmarł w poszczególnych historiach) >>> *jeden z braci Sakamaki'ch* - Vibora: Burai(nie żyje) >>> Zweig(żyje) - Wilki: Gottfierd(nie żyje) >>> Eberto(żyje) - Orły: Adler >>> ??? Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Carla tsukinami Kategoria:Shin Tsukinami Kategoria:Kalheinz Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Wojna Kategoria:Pierwsza Krew